Forever and Always
by CinderHeartHurts
Summary: What would happen if a werewolf and a vampire fell for each other? Well Jacob and Alice did, so apperantly this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor any of the dialogue from the book/movie.

This takes place around the time that Alice finds Jacob at the balcony looking for his pack in Breaking Dawn, and she sort of comforts him.

Alice POV

I move closer to Jacob, just to join him. He kind of shifts a little. Most likely uncomfortable with me being so close. "I can't just stand next to you?" I say. Hopefully sounding annoyed to Jacob. "Okaaay..." He says, settling back down. "See, when I'm close to you, it's like being able to shut my eyes, everything goes away. Everything exept the wet dog smell." I say, aiming to toss a little humor out there. He laughs and I smile. After, he murmurs something I dont quite catch. "Sorry, what was that?" I ask, looking him in the eye.

Jacob POV

_Damn it! I can't tell you that! Make something up! _"Er... Why are you here?" I say, looking at Alice's pale skin, and how the moonlight turns her hair a light brown. "Oh... um... I came to join you?" she stutters. I roll my eyes, smirking, and hoping the wolf pack really couldn't hear my thoughts. "Can I... show you something?" I say. "... Sure..." She says, looking away from me. "Okay! I'm just hoping you trust me enough!" I say, taking her hand. "Let's go!" I jump off the balcony, still holding her hand. I let go mid fall and land before her. "Ay!" she screams slightly before I catch her. "See? Okay on my back and hold on tight!" I say, shaking slightly. "Mmm..." she says. I try not to choke while she swings around keeping her hands around my neck. "Okay! Here we go!" I phase and amazingly, Alice is still holding on. I howl slightly and start to run. Looking back I see Carlisle and Edward gaping and looking after us.I laugh - well it sounds more like a grunt but anyway - and once n the forest I try _not _to run into my pack or Sam's. Actually, I narrowly missed crashing into one of the new kids, Bradly or Bucky, or something like that. Skidding to a halt, I stop in front of a lake. Alice slid off, and the weirdest part was, she didn't feel... cold. She didn't smell bad either. With a claw I wrote in very messy writing what in think says 'stay here' , I'm not sure what she saw but apperantly she understood.

Back in front of the Cullen's house, I quickly grab my shorts and phase back, slipping them on. I thought they would be ripped because I forgot to take them off. But I guess they must have slipped off right before breaking point. Can't say the same for my shirt though. "Geez, what does a guy need to do to hang out with a vampire? Plus a cute one?" I whisper to myself. Wait, this has to be wrong. Did I just call Alice Cullen, lead Bloodsucker female, leech, Cullen for that matter, _cute?!_I think I hit my head pretty to damn hard to think a leech is cute. Okay Jacob only think about finding a shirt, not about the cu- leech. Shirt Jacob, shirt. I repeat these words in my head as I slip inside the Cullen's house and up to 'Eddy's' room. Stealing a shirt, he wouldn't notice anyway, its only a dark gray one, like every other one he owned. I easily slip it on and get outside. Running to the place where I left Alice, I find that she's still waiting for me. I walk over to her and sit down. She scoots closer to me and actually rests her head on my shoulder. I was shocked at first, well anyone would be if a vampire rests her head on a werewolf's shoulder, but in the end I moved my arm and drape it across her shoulder. ''Want to go swimming?" I say, voicing my first thought. ''Um, sure." I hear from a little bit lower than my shoulder. Alice starts shifting and I let my arm fall. I take off Edward's shirt and I turn my back as Alice takes off her shirt and pants. When she says I can look, she's wearing a blue bra and matching blue panties. I guess its normal? Wearing a two part bathing suit? Yeah it is. No Jacob dnt blush. No blushing, no blushing. Damn it! I think as my cheeks turn a slight red. Alice giggles and moves closer, taking my hand. 'On three?" She asks. ''One'' I say. ''Two'' she says. ''Three!''

Okay my first Jacob x Alice thingy chapter. Let me know if I should do more and I'll try to make them longer. Thanks ~ cinders


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I wonder is anyone else can see there is chemistry between Alice and Jacob though... ?

Alice POV

I smile when I see Jacob's head emerging from under the sheet of silky water, confirming that he was alive. I know he knows vampire's are cold as- well cold as hell, but when we're experiencing something intense, or we're with the person we love, we warm up to be about normal human heat. Unfortunately for me, that was happening right now, and female vampire's can actually become flushed. "This is nice..." I say, floating on my back and closing my eyes.

"Whats nice?" I hear Jacob ask. "To be alone like this with nothing to worry about... yet." I answer. We float all the way to shore, well, to the point where I can feel my legs brush the sand. I can feel the heat raiding off Jacob beside me. I scoot closer and rest my head on his shoulder. I can actually feel his shock, that I'm not cold. "Jacob?" I whisper. "Mmm?" he murmurs, I can tell he's falling asleep. "Did you know vampires can sleep if they want to?" I murmur into his shirt. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asks me, his voice low and drowsy. "I feel like sleeping right now." I breathe. "You know, you're kind of cute with your eyes closed." I hear him say, his voice is calm and I feel him looking at me. One of his hands drifts up to my hair, and caresses it. "Jake, I'm not a cat." I hiss. "Why does this remind you of cats?" he asks. "You're petting me." I reply. "Why do you go to school in reservation?" I ask, completely changing the subject. "Its for quote 'Dogs' quote." he says, adding the quotation marks. I laugh slightly. "Then Jake I have bad news." I pull away and his hand drops to the sand. "Yeah? _More _bad news?" He sighs. "We, meaning Emett, Rosalie, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Bella and me, have to move. Like move houses. We have to go to a different high school and everything. So you can either stay here, or come along with us. You'd be with Bella." I add, hopeing he'll agree with me and come with us. ''Seth, Leah? What would they do- what would_ I _do?'' He says. "Vampires can also cry...'' I say, burying my face in his shirt, his warm scent wafted over me. I feel his arm, hugging me, bringing me closer to him. ''I'll go.''

Back at the Cullen's house, me and Jacob were telling jokes, and I invited him to stay at our place over night tonight. When he agreed I tried my best not to blush. When we reached the living room, Seth and Leah were waiting on the couch, along with the rest of my family, including Bella. ''Jacob has something to say.'' I tell everyone bear re anyone opened their mouths.

Jacob POV

_Shit! Thanks a lot Alice, now watch to see the reaction on Leah's face, I friggen' know she has a crush on me! _I shake my head and let out a sigh. ''I'm going to Atlanta with the Cullen's.'' I say, not very loudly, due to the fact that I couldn't look anyone in the eye without a wave of guilt washing over me. ''This is all some dumb joke right? Jacob? You're not serious?'' Leah says. ''No joke Leah, I swear it.'' I say, fiddling with my fingers and stubbornly refusing to look her in the eye. ''You're really going...'' Leah says and sinks back into the soft plush of the couch.

''Yeah, I am.''


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight

Jacob POV

With the Volturi - oh right, you don't know yet, Alice predicted that when the snow starts sticking to the ground, the Volturi would arrive. But anyways - With the Volturi on their way here, me and the Cullen's packed everything to be ready to go to Atlanta. We didn't really realize we were leaving until we were at the airport. Bella had said goodbye to Charlie, and I did with my dad. God will I miss Forks. The Cullen's, being very rich, got the best seats possible on the airplane. When I stepped inside the luxury sweet, I was utterly shocked. The seats were pure white plush, and there was actually a TV! There was also a mini hot tub and a mini fridge. And the place looked amazing! The seats weren't out in sight though. The way I new how they looked is because there was a door that was slightly open. The seats were in privet compartments, sound proof from what I've heard. There were two seats per compartment. We had a draw to see who'd be sitting with who. The pairings were:

ROSALIE AND ESME

EMETT AND BELLA

JASPER AND EDWARD

ALICE AND JACOB

Carlisle had requested a privet study before they got onto the plane, so he was perfectly happy alone. I sighed and forced myself to walk over to the sliding compartment were Alice was waiting for me. Once inside I stood amazed. Alice slid the compartment door shut behind us, as I gaped in admiration. The compartment was quite small, but the side opposite the door was almost pure glass, and there was a marble table that was rather small, (there was only a meter if space in front of the seats, which were a couch about two meters long), but there was a flat screen TV and a mini fridge. Alice rolled her eyes at my shocked expression.

''Sit down dumb dog.'' She hissed. ''We'll be taking off soon.'' When I refused to sit she pulled me over in front of the couch, and sat me down with her vampire strength. She sat herself down beside me and, unexpectedly snuggled into my shoulder. Before I could counter, my arm moved against my will and hugged her, pulling her tiny body closer to mine, and feeling once again that she was warm. It comforted me, and I looked out the window at the stary night sky.

''Go to sleep... go to sleep... go to sleep little vampire.'' I breathed, slightly surprised my singing ability didn't suck. I felt, rather then saw Alice smile and, if possible, snuggled closer to me. I fell asleep, breathing in her sweet, beautiful scent. So unlike other bloodsuckers.

I woke up to loud wrapping on the door. Alice was asleep on my lap. I didn't notice what time last night she ended up on my lap, but it 't surprise me, we were pretty close by each other. Then I remembered the knocking. I poked Alice's cheek. She shifted and then cracked open her eyes.

''Sorry to wake you.'' I mumble, grumpy at being woken up so early. ''But it seems that some brat needs to talk to us.'' I jab my thumb at the door. Alice slides off my lap and slid open the door. It was Jasper. ''Alice, thank god the mutt didn't hurt you!'' He says.

''Don't call him a mutt.'' Alice mutters.

''Okay... anyways, you have to see this!'' Jasper says. He tries to grab Alice's hand and drag her out, but Alice snatches it away, taking mine instead.

''I'm not a little girl, Jasper. Let's go Jacob.''

We exited our compartment and brushed past Jasper. The rest of the Cullen's were outside. Edward and Bella were chatting animatedly, Emett and Esme were in a arm wrestle, and Carlisle was waiting for Jasper to return, Rosalie close behind him. Alice let go of my hand when Edward looked at her. I glanced at her, trying to catch her eye, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Jasper.

"Okay, what do you want to show me?" she asks, shooting a questioning look at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get you out of your compartment. Want to play cards with me and Rosalie?" he asks. Cowering slightly at the look of annoyance on her face.

"We've been here 10 hours, we still have 13. And your asking me if I want to play _cards?" _Alice asks. After a minute of Jasper staring at her, and her staring at Jasper, she gave a defeated sigh at sat down at the card table.

After a day of cards, swimming in the hot tub, watching TV, and playing board games, it was time to go back to our compartments. Me and Alice were first back, and she fell asleep on my lap. In that moment, one thought swept through my mind;

_Cute._

Heyy! Yea I was in the writing mood today so I posted another Chapty! B sure 2 R&R! Until next time! ~Cinders


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. (A/N Lol sorry about the human-ish vampire thingss. Its just that vamps in Twilight are like able to walk in the sun without going POOF! and they have a reflection so... I thought I could add stuff to it... so yea.)

Alice POV

When I wake up, which felt just plain weird for me, Jacob is snoring softly, and I feel myself smile. _Jeez! What is up with me? _

I jump back when his hand self consciously falls on my back, and his finger slipped down my shirt. Slowly I move my hand a pick his wrist up, as gently as I can to not wake him up, and move it on his lap. I then look over my shoulder at the window. I gasp and I slip off Jacob's lap and press my hands against the window.

"Jacob! Jacob wake up!" I hiss. Of course I've seen this twice already, but it felt nice to see it again. I guess acting surprised was what suited the moment. When Jacob didn't come to join me, I peered over my shoulder at him. He was still snoring lightly on the sofa. Smiling I go over to him in two bounds and hug him.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." I whisper into his ear. I feel his eye-lashes against my cheek as his eyes flutter open. Under my weight, I can feel him jump. _He's surprised that I'm hugging- Shit! Why am I hugging him? Umm, well I did fall asleep on his lap last night so..._

"Morning beautiful." He says. My cheeks flush as he picks me off his lap. I feel my stomach turn over when he caresses my cheek, I feel my mouth open to say something, but no sound can be head. My head is spinning and I feel myself go crimson. He smiles gently and looks at me. He sits up and then picks me up and twirls me around, like they do in those couple movies.

"Jacob!" I giggle. "Okay okay! Look out the window now." I point my index finger at the window. Jacob goes and sits on his knees, peering out the window. I go and sit beside him.

"Woah." He breathes, fogging up the window. Outside, there are millions of seagulls and crows and many different types of birds, flying beside the window. A big, lond one, with huge white wings, soared past, its wings brushing the outside surface.

Suddenly I grab Jacob's hand. I point to a town, in the distance. "Atlanta! We're almost there Jake!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Loud knocking on our compartment door is what disturbs the game of 'Go Fish' me and Jacob were having. I groan and start getting up. I hear Jake sigh behind me.

"Must be Jasper... God, will he _ever _get off my back?" I muse, more to myself then to Jacob. I hear Jacob laugh as I slid open the compartment. Sure enough, it was Jasper. He leans against the door in an attempt to look... cool? Movement behind my back alerts me to the fact Jacob is getting up himself. I can fell the heat coming off him in waves when he stands behind. One of my hands fumble around behind me, but I stop trying to find Jacob's hand when he takes mine instead.

"Hello Alice, sweetheart. Evening, mutt." he greets us. Pure reaction/instinct is what causes my hand to drop from Jacob's and swig casually but hard against Jasper's face.

"What did I say about calling him _mutt?" _I say, a order-ish tone to my voice.

Jasper looks as if he could kill. "That mutt is his name." Jasper muttered.

"You are _really _pushing it, aren't you?" I sneer.

"You _are _my girlfriend." Jasper spat.

I stand on my tipy-toes to be as tall as him, standing so close to him, our noses almost brushed. "Not anymore. I'm done. It's over Jasper." I say.

I stand back, but I wasn't prepared for the blow to the stomach I got when my hand was on the door. It hurt more then normal. And I know why, for two reasons. The first is pretty obvious. I haven't hunted for days. The second, not so much. It hurt because all that was put into that punch was hatred, loneliness... and pain.

Last last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jacob's face, stained with tears, looming over me.

A/N Heh... this took kind of a long time to upload, sorry! School started again and I didn't get too much time to go on FanFiction! Okay and SPOILER ALERT! For those of you who might think Alice is going to die, SHE IS NOT! THERE WOULD BE NO POINT TO THIS STORY IF SHE DID! Umm... yea! Byez! ~Cinders


End file.
